Recent news reports indicate that the plastic barrel of a certain type of pen can be used to open a certain type of tubular lock that is present on bicycle locks. According to the news reports, the plastic barrel can be inserted into the keyway of the tubular lock, and after some effort, the lock can be opened. The insertion of the plastic barrel into the keyway of a tubular lock can mold the plastic barrel to the shape of a key, and the molded barrel could be potentially used to turn the lock.
Improvements to deter this type of lock picking would be desirable.